Dreaming Forever
by Snow panther
Summary: *Complete!* slightly AU. it's inu/kag and i hate kikyo so don't read it if you like her and that's all you need to know ^^ rating change coz of swearing
1. Chapter 2

Dreaming Forever  
  
"… " = Speech  
  
'…' = Thoughts  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
Inuyasha flexed his claws, trying to get rid of all the blood and dirt gathered from the previous fight with a weak youkai. 'Stupid weakling as if you stand a chance against me. Teach you a lesson to insult my mother. Feh! He didn't even know that he just insulted on of the rules of this land.' Looking around Inuyasha tried to find a place that was familiar to him. 'Shit now I'm lost. I guess I got a bit carried away fighting that weakling. Damn it where is Shippo? It doesn't help that I lost my way too.'  
  
"Kuso" swore Inuyasha as he desperately looks for civilization. 'I better find him quickly before the new moon. Damn that means that I have approximately 3 days.'  
  
"KYAA! ~ Someone save me!" screamed a voice. 'Chikuso! That sounds like Shippo!' Inuyasha thought as he ran towards the voice. 'If someone is hurting Shippo, they would wish that they were never born!' When Inuyasha got to the scene of the crime it was not what he expected to see at all.  
  
"Hahaha! Kagome- chan I give! Please forgive me! Hahaha…. I promise…wouldn't … do that… ever again." Shippo forced out of himself as Kagome relentlessly tickled him as his punishment. 'What the fuck is going on??' thought Inuyasha. Before him was Shippo and a girl which looks uncannily like Kikyo wearing miko clothing who is mercilessly tickling him among what seems to be shredded fur on the ground.  
  
"Shippo- chan how many times do I have to tell you that a you can only dry yourself outside the house. The fur, which you shake off, litters the ground! I also didn't mean you can do it in front of the house right on the doorstep too!" sighed Kagome as she got up from the ground and proceeded to get all the fur off her.  
  
Over these 4 days Shippo have adopted to Kagome's way of living. He was expecting some thing drastically different seeing that she is a human and his a youkai only to find that there is hardly any changes only a few minor ones that human have to do in order to survive. He also became part of the family which consists of Kagome: a miko in training, Souta: Kagome's younger brother and Kaede: Kagome's miko sensei and also their guardian. From day one, Shippo had always thought Kagome as his second mother from the way she treated him and the feeling of warmth, love and protectiveness he received from her just like his mother. Although youkais are not accepted in the village but seeing that it's a baby youkai and under Kagome's care they easily accepted him.  
  
"Ne, Shippo- chan here's the broom. I suggest you clean up your mess before Kagome ne-chan starts her punishment again" said Souta as he came out of the house with a broom.  
  
'Shippo has been living with humans?? No way!! A miko too?? Does Shippo have a death wish or some thing?? Or is he kept prisoner there?' thought Inuyasha as he remain hidden from their view just to see what happens next.  
  
Shippo took the broom from Souta and started sweeping but with great difficulty seeing the broom is twice his height. Giggling at the picture Shippo made Kagome took the broom from Shippo and started sweeping instead. "Now Shippo I want you to promise me that you will never dry yourself in the garden anymore okay?" asked Kagome as she swept the remaining fur out of the garden.  
  
"Demo, Kagome-chan" whined Shippo " there are a lot of big bad youkais out there in the forest.  
  
'Okay something is not right here. The way they talk and treat each other is not one of a prisoner and a captor. It can't be seriously that this girl took him in and treated him just like the way she would treat a human. She's a miko for goodness sake. They are trained to kill youkais just like Kikyo who treats youkais with great amount of disgust. Only she doesn't treat me that way seeing that I saved her once which I now regret and I have…. Now isn't the time or place to be thinking about her. Anyway it may seem that youkais rule the world now but that never stopped humans from killing youkais. Of course the result would be that father finds out who killed them and the will be executed but that they stopped them too.' Inuyasha was in such a deep thought that he did not notice the two women heading towards him.  
  
"You think that the youkai would come back again?" one woman asked.  
  
"IF they do they would have to face the wrath of our miko Kagome- sama. True she's a miko in training but she posses so much power and knowledge." Another woman replied.  
  
"How I envy her. So young, so beautiful, so energetic and she looks so fragile but she is so powerful.' The first woman said.  
  
" I know what you mean… hey what's that over there?" the second woman asked pointing to where Inuyasha stood where his red yukata stood out in the forest greens.  
  
"Oh my god!" the first woman whispered as she puts her hand over her heart "It's a youkai. KYAA! ~ YOUKAI!!" she screamed as they both ran towards Kagome's house.  
  
At this point Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and looked at the women screaming. " Chikuso! Stupid skittish noisy women!" muttered Inuyasha.  
  
When Kagome heard the screams of the women she instantly grabbed her bow and arrow. "Souta and Shippo find Kaede-sama and bring her here while you two stay away from the youkai!" screamed Kagome as she ran towards the youkai while Souta and Shippo ran to find Kaede-sama.  
  
Surrounding Inuyasha was a bunch of village men armed with tools. 'Feh! Look at them trembling with fear. This is just great! I promised mother that I wouldn't kill any humans if I could help it but it seems like now I can't so they all have to die. Damn this is gonna be one hell of a pathetic fight.' Thought Inuyasha as he jumped into the air preparing to kill all the villagers with one swipe of his claws. Out of the blue prayer beads went around his neck forming a necklace. 'What the fuck?!' "OSUWARI!!" screamed a girl's voice.  
  
Inuyasha slammed to the ground from midair face first. "What the fuck did you do, Bitch!" yelled Inuyasha as he lifted his face up to glare at her while the rest of his body is immobilised.  
  
"Arigato gouzaimasu Kagome-sama for helping us." Said a villager.  
  
"Oi, Bitch listen to me!"  
  
"It was no problem plus it's part of my job to protect this villager and it's people. If you don't mind I would take over now. I don't want to keep you away from your work any longer" replied Kagome as she ignored the youkai on the ground.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
"Arigato again Kagome-sama we will be leaving now." Said the villager as he and the other retreated back to the village.  
  
"Oi! Bitch!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
"Are you going to continue swearing at me or are you going to stand up and talk like civilized people?" asked Kagome as she sighed from the headache that he was giving her.  
  
'Stand up??" Inuyasha thought as he tried to stand up only to realise that he could've done that ages ago if he tried. A blush made its' way to his face but he made it disappear before she noticed.  
  
"Well are you going to attack me again or are we going to talk. If you attack me I can assure you that you will end up eating dirt again." Said Kagome giving him a soft smile hoping that he would not attack seeing that she does not want to hurt him. With him standing up, Kagome can now study his profile. 'His sooooo cute! No more like hot! I bet his body is like well toned underneath all these baggy clothes that he is wearing. I love his silver hair. His dog-ears are so adorable I really want to touch them. His amber eyes… I could just feel myself drowning in them…stop it now Kagome! What you are now thinking is forbidden not the mention that you're a miko and you set example for others. What will they think if they found out that you were drooling…I mean looking at him like that. I mean it's not like you like him although his ears are so cute.' Kagome blushed from what she was thinking and failed miserably to hide it.  
  
While Kagome had been checking Inuyasha out, he had been doing the same for her. 'She is so pretty absolutely beautiful. Before I thought she looked like Kikyo now I know how wrong I am. Kikyo could never match up to the beauty before me. What I wouldn't give is to have this beauty in my arms…Shit what am I thinking?! I don't like her. She's a bloody human, a weakling just like Kikyo who need me to save her. Gods how much I regret saving her now she's pulling all these stunts to get me to marry her so she could be the queen.' Inuyasha nodded his head mentally determined to think her as nothing but a bitch.  
  
"Oi, Bitch what the hell are these and take them off now!" said Inuyasha holding the necklace, which is around his neck.  
  
"Could you please stop calling me a bitch? I have a name you know and it's KAGOME. K-A-GO-M-E!! And no I'm not taking that subduing spell off you. How would I know that you're not going to attack me?" retorted Kagome. ' Okay any nice thoughts of him are out the window. This guy is so rude! Has he no manners?? Is this how he treats every one?'  
  
"Look woman do you know who your talking to and who your attacking?" Inuyasha said while walking slowly towards Kagome.  
  
"Stay where you are! Not a step more… no stay back !!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha continued to forward with a menacing glare.  
  
"OSUWARI!!!"  
  
"FUCK!!!"  
  
"KAGOME-CHAN!!!!!" screamed a very happy kitsune as he jumped into Kagome's arms, happy that Kagome is alive and well.  
  
"Shippo-chan!" said Kagome as she hugged Shippo. This scene however did not go unnoticed by Inuyasha 'How could she be like that … that happy towards a youkai! I thought all humans hated youkais because they rule over them and would jump at every chance to kill a youkai'  
  
"Kagome, are you okay? And where's the youkai?" asked Kaede-sama with Souta by her side.  
  
"I'm fine. The youkai that was said attacking the village is on the ground down there." Kagome said as she pointed behind her where Inuyasha laid on the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked softy.  
  
"Oi, you stupid brat. You know how much trouble I went to just for you! I risked getting in trouble with father for going out. Attacked by a couple of youkais who stood no chance against me. Had nothing to eat of two days just to get here, Hanagawa valley. Only when did get her I was accused of attacking the village when I was just standing here looking for you by some lousy village women. Surround by villagers who thought that they stood a chance against me! Got attacked by a miko who puts a subduing spell on me and refuse to take it off. Not to mention that I probably have a very pissed off Kikyo waiting for me at home… wait I take that back, that's not a bad point that's a good point."  
  
"You went through all that just for me?" asked a blurry-eyed Shippo.  
  
"Yeah what else am I suppose to do… now don't go crying me." Said Inuyasha softly as he held Shippo who had jump from Kagome's arms to Inuyasha  
  
'Awww… I take it back. Inuyasha is so sweet deep down' Kagome thought. "Ne, Shippo do you know Inuyasha or something?" Kagome asked softly as to not to break the mood.  
  
"Hai, I know Inuyasha. He used to work with my parents. His the Prince ofo the Western Lands, son of the King Inutashi and Queen Shizuko (a/n: I know it's meant to be Lord but king and queen are more powerful ( ), second prince, Prince Inuyasha."  
  
"Prince of the Western Lands? Inuyasha??" whispered Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha who was ginning smugly back at her.  
  
"Oh shit…" whispered Kagome as she fainted.  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Dreaming Forever  
  
"… " = Speech  
  
'…' = Thoughts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"In the world where youkai are superior, the rulers of this world, us humans dare not to cross their paths, that is until now. One girl defies these rules, which have been set for more that 100 years ago. She who steps up from …"  
  
"Souta would you please stop that speech and what's with the tone your using? Its' getting really annoying."  
  
" But Kagome ne-chan!! You ARE about to defy the rules. You're about to help a YOUKAI! If you have forgotten HUMAN and YOUKAI do not mix! They do not help each other. A youkai kills a human. Human's family grief for their lost and the youkai gets away with it. That's the rule Kagome. Remember what they did to our mother! Plus it creates more of a dramatic mood." Souta said defending himself.  
  
What Souta said had made her pause for a moment but no longer. The memory of how their mother was ripped limb by limb by some youkai who did it just because he didn't like the way she talked. At that time Kagome was only 5 years old and Souta was only just over 1 years old. Unfortunately even after 10 years this memory is as fresh as ever for Kagome. Whereas Souta didn't have any memory, he just knew what had happened.  
  
She continued towards the tiny bushy- tailed youkai who can't be more that 1 years old in youkai years. His hair and clothing's were covered with blood. Kagome checked for his pulse. It was still there even though it was faint. Picking him up gently as careful as possible so should wouldn't wake it up or make the wounds worse than they are already. "Ne, Souta why don't you be a dear and run ahead to Kaede-sama to get a tub of water and the First aid kit ready."  
  
" Kagome ne-chan did anyone tell you that your crazy." Souta said before turning around to run home to their guardian Kaede-sama. ' Amazing, how can ne-chan help a youkai after what she witnessed plus the fact that she's a miko who is meant to exterminate youkai but then again if she didn't then she wouldn't be my sister would she' thought Souta as he ran. Kagome followed her brother's retreating form, walking as fast as she could with out hurting the baby kitsune in her arms.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sweat dropped down his face as he once again concentrated his energy on the sword his father gave him. 'Tetsusaiga, the sword which transforms into a great fang, that could wipe out 100 youkai in one swing. A present form my father for my 15th birthday. It has been a year… AND I STIL CAN'T GET THIS BLOODY THING TO WORK!!! It also doesn't help with Sesshou-maru pissing me off and father not telling me how it works. Now all I have is a goddamn rusty blade' Inuyasha thought as he wiped his forehead not so gently.  
  
" Your Highness! Your Highness!" yelled a servant as he rushed to the training hall where the Son of the Great Demon of the West is.  
  
"What!" A very irritated Inuyasha yelled back. The servant froze then took a step back, several steps backwards in fact.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said in a softer tone but harsh enough to let him know that his stilled annoyed with his intrusion.  
  
"Prince Inuyasha, Lady Kikyo wants to see you and the kitsune family you had me look for well…they…" spluttered the servant.  
  
" Spit it out already! Oh and tell Kikyo to piss off especially after that little stunt she pulled yesterday." Said Inuyasha.  
  
" The family has been reported missing but others have reported that they have seen the furs of the mother and father on these two unknown youkai." Said the servant in a hurry. " Their child however has not been seen at all."  
  
"Kuso!" muttered Inuyasha under his breath. 'They were murder?! Shit man they were about the only other people who looked after me besides my parents and Miroku. With exceptions for that little brat they have by the name of Shippo. Damn it!! The Kid!' Never in a million years would Inuyasha admit that he cares for Shippo as a little brother for they are constantly bickering but at times like these people can't help but wonder if Inuyasha is as cold and heartless as he make himself as.  
  
"Where were they last seen?" growled Inuyasha as he grabbed the servant's collar.  
  
"A-at …Hanagawa Valley…" whimpered the servant. Hearing this Inuyasha dropped him and rushed out the door. ' Kuso, they had to be in Hanagawa Valley. It's gonna like take me 4 frickin days till I get there. The new moon is coming up too. Damn it! The things I do for the little brat.' Thought Inuyasha as he flew out of the castle gates.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
It's been a very tiring night for Kagome and Kaede as they spent the whole night up cleaning the wounds of the young youkai. Souta started of helping but he couldn't keep up with the pace that they are going so he gave up and went to bed. Luckily the blood on the kitsune wasn't his and his wounds are in fact very minor just that they had to stay up washing him.  
  
Just at the break of dawn Kaede had retired to bed leaving Kagome to look over the child. Unable to stay up anymore Kagome drifted off to sleep minutes before he woke up. His eyes slowly lifted opened and fear gripped his heart as his senses where bombarded with humans. ' What happened?' Shippo thought.  
  
*Flash back *  
  
"Ne, An- chan, I found the best fur coats in the word what a pity that it's attached to something." Said a huge, hairless lizard looking youkai.  
  
"You're right Manten, a pity indeed. I guess we just have to skin it off them." Replied Manten's older brother Hiten who looks like a human.  
  
That was all I heard before the battle between them and my father began. I cowered behind my mother's back and occasionally peeked to watch the fight. Blood splattered everywhere as my father was once again sliced by the human look alike youkai. At this point mother was telling me to run. I refused to leave her side so she literally picked me up and threw me away while telling me to run.  
  
I saw nothing but clear blue sky as I sailed across the forest towards the Hanagawa Valley Village. My sensitive hearing could hear the anguish cries of my parents. I landed on the ground with a loud thump. Tears merged from my eyes as I stood up and ran. I cried for the death of my parents and the throbbing pain on my backside. I ran as fast as my little feet could take me before darkness consumed me.  
  
* End of Flash Back *  
  
Soft sounds of sobbing woke Kagome up. Looking up she saw the little kitsune crying. Putting on a soft smile, she slowly reached out to him and said, "What's wrong? Whatever it is don't worry now because you're going to be safe now."  
  
'Her smile is just like mother's. Her aura is so comforting' Shippo thought before flinging himself on Kagome and proceeded to tell her his story.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile in the castle… " HOJO!!!" yelled Kikyo. Hojo the servant who had informed Inuyasha of her presence yesterday rushed into the Grand Hall.  
  
"Yes, my Lady?" said Hojo.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha? I thought I told you to tell him to see me YESTERDAY!! And he didn't show up. Explain yourself peasant." Said Kikyo as her aura grew more and more menacing by the minute.  
  
"My lady, Inuyasha- sama told me to tell you to pis… I mean go away and he is not in the castle as of yesterday." Corrected Hojo because of Kikyo's evil glare.  
  
"Inuyasha, you think you can escape me?! Mark my words I will hunt you down and you WILL become MINE!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Kikyo, unaware that Hojo had slipped out of the room.  
  
'Crazy woman! I really need to get a new job' Hojo thought as he continued to move as far away from Kikyo as possible.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Hello Minna :D…. I have just realized how much chapter 3 sucks and plus it gave me a huge writers block so I decided to redo the whole chapter.  
  
Dreaming Forever  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Inuyasha stared long and hard at Kagome. The emotions inside were in turmoil. 'How could a woman I barely knew for one day, not even 24 hours cause such emotions inside of him? It was making feel very uncomfortable with these new found emotions yet at the same time he was feeling at ease. A feeling he had not felt for a long time. 'Kagome… such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. NANI!!!!! Where did that come from?' While Inuyasha was deep in thought, Kagome had managed to make most of her blanket slip to her feet and now she was shivering from the cool breeze coming from the window. 'Stupid wench! Even in her sleep she couldn't look after herself properly. Well I guess I have to be her protector now. Not that you mind, ne, Inuyasha? Said the voice inside him but Inuyasha just brushed it aside.  
  
Getting up from where he was sitting he walked softly towards Kagome. 'Who would have thought the prince of the whole Western Lands, is covering up a peasant woman up' Inuyasha thought as he shook his head while covering her up which creased her shivering. Inuyasha stayed there content with the position he was sitting and the fact that he had the perfect angle in looking at Kagome's peaceful sleeping face might help. The cool breezed blew across her face and her hair blocked Inuyasha's view. Slowly Inuyasha reached his hand out to gently move the intruding strands of hair out of the way. Of course Inuyasha's first intention was to quickly move it and move back to where he was sitting before she woke up but he forgot all when he came in contact with the softness of her face.  
  
His fingers moved slowly caressing her cheek as if it was a sacred thing, untouchable and unreachable. It was just his luck that Kagome chose this moment to wake up. His hand darted back as if he burnt his fingers. In Kagome's still sleepy and unregistered mind, it did not acknowledge that Inuyasha was there and that he was just moments ago caressing her face. She stretched her arms out and proceeded in yawning very loud unknowing to her observer. Inuyasha who by now have scrammed a far distance away from her just incase she remembers what he just did and will sit him, watch with great amusement.  
  
"Oi! I see you're finally awake." Said Inuyasha, breaking Kagome out of her dreamy state of mind.  
  
"Oh! Inuyasha what are you… I mean Inuyasha- sama what are you doing here?"  
  
"It's Inuyasha- sama now is it?" smirked Inuyasha, "You fainted when you found out that I was a prince and I had to carry you here which explain why I am here."  
  
"Gomen nasai! Inuyasha sama I didn't know that you were a prince and as a miko I am suppose to protect the village from youkais. I'm not saying that your parents are bad rules. I know that they have tried to stop youkais from attacking humans but sometimes there are the occasional youkai which disobey and attack. Which would explain the position I have in this village and explains why I attacked you like so. I thought you were attacking our village and going to harm the people inside it …" Kagome continued to blab about nothing in particular as she tries to redeem her fault on the prince.  
  
"Does that mean that you would take the subduing spell off me now?" Inuyasha asked interrupting Kagome in her chain of nonsense, while fingering the necklace around his neck.  
  
"Well I …" was all Kagome got out before she got interrupted.  
  
"KAGOME~~ NECHAN!!!!" screamed Shippo as he flew in the room and in Kagome's arms. Kagome embraced him wholeheartedly, glad that she got interrupted before she replied for she really didn't know whether or not that she would take the subduing spell of him. First of all she is still not sure whether or not his going to attack although he did state out that his here to retrieve Shippo. She didn't like the idea of Shippo leaving but it seems right only to let him go back to where he belongs. Secondly the necklace on his neck did make him look extra hot. 'Hot??! Oh my god where did that come from??' Kagome thought as she fought down her blush. While she was recalling her memory of all the times between Inuyasha and her, she remembered the moment that happened while she was in her dreamy state.  
  
"Ne, Inuyasha what were you doing to me when I was waking up?" Kagome asked arching her eyebrow quizzically.  
  
Inuyasha blushed at the question of what he was doing as she made some feeble attempted answers. Kagome and Shippo watched with amusement. Kagome for one happy that she got Inuyasha to blush and the fact that she got him to forget about the removing spell issue. And Shippo was just finding it funny to see the GREAT and ALMIGHTY Inuyasha blushing and stuttering like a fool.  
  
"Feh! It was nothing wench! You being the weak human that you are were shivering to death when you were stupid enough to kick your entire blanket off. I just pulled it back up nothing else!!" Inuyasha replied as he fought with all his might to stop the blush but failing miserably.  
  
"Awww… that's so sweet Inuyasha, why thank you" Kagome replied sweetly while hugging Shippo.  
  
At that moment Souta came in with lunch. They all sat down and started eating until Inuyasha got very uncomfortable at Souta's constant staring at him all through lunch.  
  
"What! Kid, I would like to eat in peace!" shouted Inuyasha in frustration.  
  
"Are those ears for real?" Souta asked ignoring Inuyasha's shouting.  
  
"Of course it is kid!" Inuyasha said taken back from the question.  
  
"COOL~~" Souta screamed causing Inuyasha to flatten is ears to his head which to Kagome was incredibly adorable.  
  
"Can I touch it?? Please I want to touch it! Please Inuyasha?" Souta begged.  
  
Kagome got up preparing to make Souta to stop it fearing for his safety, seeing that Souta too conveniently forgot that she was badgering the PRINCE! *sigh* 'Guess it runs in the family' Kagome thought when all of a sudden all the commotion stopped at the banging of the doors. At the door were two people. One looked like at monk and the other has the most gigantic boomerang that Kagome has ever seen in her life.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!! You idiot!! How dare you leave us to that… to that WOMAN!!!!" screamed the monk.  
  
"And which woman would that be Miroku? I thought you loved the presence of a woman! And now you're complaining that I left you to a woman??? Shouldn't you be grateful??" Inuyasha replied smirking, knowing full well who the one dressed as a monk called Miroku was referring too.  
  
"That's not funny, Inuyasha! Its cruel not only to Miroku but to me too! I for one do NOT like WOMEN the way you're implying! If you were going to leave why didn't you at least took me with you?? What are best friends for Inuyasha?" scowled the woman with the gigantic boomerang.  
  
"Sango is right Inuyasha! It's downright cruel! You treat ants better then this! Why I'm hurt beyond belief." Miroku said why lowing his head down dramatically, and pretending to start crying. "How could you treat me like this? I thought we were best friends but I guess I was ….oh my! And who is this fair lady here that looks like THAT woman but is obviously more beautiful inside out?" Miroku asked when he was about to give Inuyasha the worst glare he could muster but that was before he laid his eyes on the lady besides him.  
  
"Fair lady, may I have the pleasure of knowing your heavenly name that is suited just for the angel that descended from the heavens itself?" Miroku asked wasting no time to get to her side. Kagome was blushing as red as a tomatoe from the fact that her hand was in his hand and from all the attention she is receiving from a man in a way she has never had. In the background however Sango was fuming at the fact that Miroku has once AGAIN started flirting with ANOTHER woman not that she was jealous of course. And Inuyasha was furious that Miroku was holding Kagome's hand like that before he did but of course being as arrogant as Inuyasha the thought was LIKING Kagome was brushed away which doesn't explain why he was like this to himself but he didn't care. He just was to cut Miroku's hands off right now.  
  
"Ah… my name is Kagome..." Kagome said while blushing furiously.  
  
"Ah Kagome such a beautiful name. Kagome would you please bear my child?" Miroku asked while moving his hand on her bottom. Kagome froze up in shock and horror when he caressed her bottom. However this did not last long, as Inuyasha flung Miroku away from her and Sango proceeded to bash him with her oversized boomerang.  
  
"Touch her again and I will kill you Miroku! You got that friend or not!" Inuyasha yelled annoyed while he hugged the sobbing lightly Kagome to his chest.  
  
"Ah. Gomen nasai I did not realize that she was your lady Inuyasha if I did I wouldn't have asked her at all" Miroku replied rubbing his head from the bashing he received from Sango. At this Inuyasha and Kagome instantly parted away from each other blushing furiously.  
  
"She…. She isn't my lady! But that doesn't mean that you could touch her either Miroku!" Inuyasha glared at Miroku unforgivingly.  
  
"Me and Inuyasha… we have nothing like that between us… Miroku sama?" Kagome retorted.  
  
"Forgive me Kagome sama for not giving you my name before. Inuyasha if she isn't yours then I don't see the problem in making her mine after all she is single and beautiful to boot" Miroku said advancing towards Kagome while Kagome was moving towards Inuyasha in horror.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Kagome- chan. May I call you Kagome-chan? This is Miroku the perverted monk and I'm Sango the demon exterminator for the king. We came here to escape a certain person who lives in the castle. It's a pleasure to meet you" Sango said as she stopped Miroku from advancing forward by threatening him with hiraikotsu her boomerang.  
  
"Hai you can call me Kagome-chan as long as I could call you Sango- chan" Kagome said giving her a huge smile "And this is my little brother Souta and I believe you know Shippo who has been living with me for a while now."  
  
"Oi! Sango what are you doing here anyway?" Inuyasha asked making sure he kept himself between Miroku and Kagome.  
  
"What you ask? You went to retrieve Shippo without us leaving us to that woman who needs serious mental attention by the name of KIKYO!" Sango replied remembering why she was angry with Inuyasha in the first place.  
  
"I must agree with Sango, Inuyasha that was a very unforgivable thing you did to us! Even I who love and appreciate women would run away at her presence. You brother is bad but she his worst and you left us to her mercy! With you around there is at least some restraint on her but now that you were gone we had to run away to get away from that crazy woman." Miroku replied solemnly while remembering what happened.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was a beautiful morning. The birds were singing beautifully and the weather was wonderful. Besides Miroku was Sango discussing the latest assignment the king had given them earlier that morning.  
  
"Ne, Sango who do you think killed Shippo's parents? We have no lead whatsoever and Inuyasha has gone off to who knows where so we just lost our person with the sharpest sense of smell." Miroku asked staring at the parchment given to them by the king.  
  
"I don't know hoshi-sama it's really hard to tell. There was no witness at the scene of the crime and there was no evidence all we know is that a youkai did this. The only person who would know is Shippo but his missing right now and Inuyasha is gone so we can't sniff him out," Sango replied sadly. The king's orders were to find the culprit and have them brought before him. The time limit was two weeks and it has already been 2 days and there is no hint of a clue.  
  
"Miroku-sama, Sango-sama your tea." Said Hojo carrying a tray of snacks and tea.  
  
"Thank you Hojo, just put it down here" replied Miroku while gesturing Hojo to put it on the table.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt Miroku-sama and Sango-sama but I overheard your concern for where Inuyasha-sama. As I recalled Inuyasha-sama has gone to Hanagawa valley to retrieve Shippo-sama." Hojo said sweetly.  
  
"WHAT!!! He went off without us!!" Sango shouted.  
  
"Unforgivable!" Miroku agreed.  
  
"YOU LOW SERVANT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHEN I ASKED YOU!!!" screamed Kikyo. She moved to slap Hojo on the face only to be stopped by Miroku.  
  
"Kikyo-sama since when did you get here?" Miroku asked disturbed at the fact that Kikyo over heard them.  
  
"I just got here and over heard him a few minutes ago. Ne, Miroku-kun you will take me there with you to get Inuyasha back won't you?" Kikyo asked in what she thought was a *seductive* voice but the truth is that it made Miroku to shiver with goose bumps. She leaned more on Miroku knowing the fact that Miroku could never resist beautiful women.  
  
Sango stood there cringing from disgust. Normally she would have bonked Miroku on the head by now but now she was feeling so sorry for the poor guy. Miroku tried his best to get out of Kikyo's grasp and when he failed he gave Sango a pleading look which she just ignored.  
  
"Hojo, thank you for your assistance tell the king that I would be leaving for Hanagawa Valley right now" Sango said as she headed towards the exit of the room. "I guess I would be doing this one alone seeing your too busy hoshi-sama"  
  
"Wait no!! Sango don't leave!! I'm going with you." Miroku said forcefully threw Kikyo off him.  
  
"Miroku I'm coming with you!" Kikyo demanded.  
  
"Of course you are. We will be waiting at that place then" Miroku yelled behind his back catching up to Sango.  
  
Kikyo squealed in delight as she practically rammed Hojo down while running out of the room to pack up. Of course she didn't know that when on a mission those two never packed their things and that they leave only with a lot of money. While Kikyo was packing with bliss at the thought that she would be seeing HER Inuyasha again, Miroku and Sango were far, far away from her. She pranced outside only to realize that she didn't know where THAT place was and she got into a fit and returned back to the castle.  
  
Miroku and Sango traveled the day by boat and arrived to the village in approximately 2 days but unknown to them Kikyo has also left for Hanagawa Valley a day later then they did.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"And that's how we got here. I swear that woman is scary!" Miroku said. Inuyasha how ever finally digested the story was now rolling the floor with laughter much to Miroku's anger.  
  
"HAHA… you … YOU resisted a WOMAN!!! OH MY GOD!! BWAHAHAHA!" Inuyasha managed before laughing his head off.  
  
"It is not funny Inuyasha! It is your fault that we have that woman in the castle so YOU'RE going to be the one to get rid of her! I mean no one likes her so why do you keep her there!" Miroku retorted.  
  
Inuyasha recalled the first time he met Kikyo. He was gravely wounded and Kikyo took care and healed him back to health. At first he did not know what to do to repay her after all she was a miko and she rarely does need to be protected. Over all she has the most neutral face ever and she is cold and hardly shows any emotions. However luck (or was it misfortune) was on his side because once in a life time Kikyo was unable to protect herself and Inuyasha saved her. From then on she started showing all her *happy* emotions to Inuyasha and turn evil to anyone who got close to him. She was also following everywhere he went and her brother noticed which he now uses as a new form of torture for Inuyasha. Worse of all, his dad noticed thinking that it's sweet he requested her to be their personal miko. Inuyasha never had a days rest after that.  
  
"It's not my choice alright! I can't just get rid of her! Father was the one who made her the miko not me!" Inuyasha said annoyed.  
  
"Guys your dragging off the main purpose as to why we are here." Sango said calmly. "Shippo we need to know who killed your parents so that we could avenge them and put their souls at peace. Also we need you to return to the castle with us where we would be able to keep an eye on you."  
  
"Sango-chan, it was the thunder brothers and that's all I know. I don't want to leave Kagome-chan! I'm not going unless Kagome ne-chan is coming with me!" protested Shippo.  
  
"Shippo-chan I sorry but I can't come with you. I have to protect this village. It's my job and plus my brother is here too." Kagome said softly while cuddling Shippo.  
  
"Kagome… sama" Miroku began but changed it at Inuyasha's glare. "As I was saying Kagome-sama it's not as if you leaving and never going to return. You will be able to visit and I do believe that there is already a miko here by the name of Kaede protecting the village. Usually I would encourage you to bring your brother with you but under some circumstance we have right now I wouldn't advise it."  
  
"Kagome as your punishment it treating me in such a way before you are now to act as Shippo's caretaker and I would not have any questions or protest about it. It's an order as the Second Prince of the Western Lands" Inuyasha said see this is the only chance he has in keeping her close to his side.  
  
"But….oh alright…" Kagome said defeated.  
  
Kagome packed all the things she needs that day and said goodbye to everyone in the village. She caught the boat straight to the river next to the castle. On the way Inuyasha was cursing about how he could have forgotten that he could've just taken a boat and save a lot of time.  
  
It was night time and every one asleep according to Kagome. 'So many things have happened in one day. Its not that I don't want to go it's just that I don't like to leave my brother alone. The thought of being with Inuyasha is intriguing. I never had such feelings inside me before…' Kagome thought as she went outside her cabin and stared out to the vast ocean.  
  
"Oi! Wrench what are you doing here? You could get a cold!" came a voice behind her. Kagome turned around and stared at the hunk of a man known as the human form of Inuyasha although at the moment she doesn't know. The rich black hair and violet eyes staring back at her. 'Oh my! He is soooo hot! Of course not as hot as Inuyasha but still! Gosh what am I doing? I'm a miko get these thoughts out of me now Kagome! Wait a minute… that voice…'  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"No I'm a fish. Of course I am Inuyasha!" he retorted in the same rough manner although secretly he likes the effects he is having on Kagome.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note  
  
Sowie for being so late in the update. As I said earlier the previous chapter 3 gave me a huge writer's block so I decided to change it all. If I get more reviews I would be more then happy to update more and more frequent. So what are you waiting for go clicky clicky on the button below. =)  
  
Reviews my lovely people Reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4

**~*Dreaming Forever*~**

**~Chapter 4~**

"Inuyasha? But … but your human." Kagome stuttered out. 

"I'm a hanyou bitch, I turn human once in a new moon." Inuyasha said annoyed at the question. 

Kagome ignored the tone of voice and attitude that he is giving her and stared at him long and hard. Inuyasha blushed under her intense stare but said nothing in return._ 'Of course you don't mind Kagome staring at you like that at ALL in fact you enjoy it very much.' **'Be quiet Demon! I'm human right now and I could do what ever I want!' 'Never mind the fact that you don't have the STRENGTH and COURAGE that I possess instead of you!' ****'And what courage would that be??? If you were brave then you would have admitted your feelings for her way before.' 'Why you!! I would kill you right now HUMAN! You pathetic, weak HUMAN!' ****'Come and get me you stupid dog-turd!'**_

****

"You're a hanyou but doesn't this mean that you should be hiding at this time of the month in fear that some of your enemies might find out and kill you while you are at the weakest form? Why are you even admitting that you're Inuyasha to me at all?" Kagome asked curiously pondering at the reasons as to why Inuyasha had just told her or more like showed her one of his deep down secrets. 

Inuyasha snapped out from his thoughts from the sound of her voice. The question 'Why are you even admitting you're Inuyasha to me at all' ran through his head over and over again. He tried to think of some way to show to that he doesn't want her to know and to still make him look tough. Of course naturally there is no such response in his head as he found it totally fine to have Kagome knowing his secret. In fact he was so at ease with it that he hardly remembered that this would be the first time that Kagome has ever seen him as a human. Normally he would've killed the person/ youkai the moment he gets his powers back but seeing this is Kagome however that could never apply to her. 

"I don't know. I really don't know why Kagome. But I hope you would keep this secret of my as a secret because I would have to kill you when I find out the moment that you have told some one else" Inuyasha replied. "And I really hope that I don't have to do that to you Kagome. I don't want to see you hurt in any way."

Kagome tried to fight down the blush that was rising fast. It seems that whenever Inuyasha is around her always blushing either that or she loses her temper. He acts nothing like the prince that everyone had been rumoring about. The cold blooded half youkai killing humans and threaten to eat his mother too just because they are weak and stupid humans. 'Okay maybe the weak bit is still there but other then that I highly doubt that he has even killed a human before. I mean this Inuyasha is so sweet… well the HUMAN side of Inuyasha is so sweet and the other side can't be far from it. GAH! Kagome stop thinking about him! You do NOT want to know Inuyasha! You do not want to UNDERSTAND him and you DEFINITELY do NOT LOVE him…. Wait where did love come from????! I haven't even met this guy for more then 24 hours and I'm thinking of LOVE!! Not to mention that this guys is probably making me think the deepest of things about him! Okay stop it RIGHT now Kagome! No more thinking for tonight!' She thought as she wrapped her arms around her body when a slight chill ran down her back.

"Kagome?? Are you alright there?? I promise I wouldn't kill you if that's what your worried about." Inuyasha inquired.

He as been observing Kagome for a long time. He watched as emotion after emotion flew across her face and then it settled on one that he could not quiet place. Then he watched Kagome shiver from something. True he was enjoying watching Kagome but not when her health is concerned. He might have said that he was going to kill her but there is more then one type of killing he could do.**_ 'You got that right. One that we might… I mean we WILL enjoy ^^'__ 'Oi! You're getting as perverted as MIROKU! And get these thoughts out of my mind!' _****'Don't tell me that your not! You have been talking to Miroku too! And don't tell me that you don't get influenced especially when it was you who SLEPT on her lap *smirk* your actually more hentai then I am. Plus you enjoy entertain on these thoughts when you can't get your arms around her!' 'That is it! DIE!! I do not and don't get your hentai fantasy mixed with mine!' ****'Ahaha so you DO have a hentai fantasy!' 'OUT!!!'**

"Ne, Inuyasha I should be the one there asking are you okay. You just all of a sudden spaced out on me. I'm fine Inuyasha maybe just a little cold and I promise not to tell anyone your secret after all if you trust me enough to tell me your secret then I should show you that I am worthy by keeping it as a secret." Kagome said flashing him a heart warming smile.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered. Without warning he spun her around towards the cabins again. 

"Kagome it's getting cold out here why don't you go back to your room and go back to sleep. There's still quite a long time before the sun rises and after that I imagine that we would have to travel half the day just to reach the castle. So why don't you just get some rest, I don't want you to faint on me or anything like that!" Inuyasha said gruffly not believing that he said all those soft and kind words. 

"I'm not gonna faint on you! Who do you think I am some weak lady would couldn't walk 10 meters without support!" Kagome snapped in reply. Her anger started to boil as she itched to say the subduing spell but the only reason stopping her is that he WAS nice to her and plus his a prince. She can't treat the prince of the Western Lands like that.

"Feh! Yeah right! You're a human! A weak one to it! I mean I bet Kikyo is stronger then you and that is saying A LOT!" Inuyasha smirked. He couldn't resist it. It seems like when ever his around her, he always argues with her with reason yet known to him. 

Anger threatened to explode inside Kagome as she was determined to show him that she is not WEAK and is stronger then this Kikyo. She twisted around and tried to push her way back to the rails so she could stay up all night and still manage to walk all day tomorrow. However Inuyasha being the stronger person wouldn't let her past. 'To hell with rules! Since when did I follow the rules any way? Here I am trying to prove him wrong and what is he doing? BLOCKING MY WAY!' 

"OSUWARI!"

"BITCH!"

Lucky for Inuyasha he did not break the boat although he was nearly there had Miroku who was woken up from all the screaming not put a spell the refrain the boat from cracking. However the cause of Inuyasha crashing the ground is unknown to both Miroku and Sango.

"Ano… Inuyasha would you mind how Kagome-sama managed to crash you to ground without touching you? Or are you a miko Kagome-sama? That would explain why we found you in the miko's house. A spell powerful enough to send Inuyasha crashing to the floor… now that's powerful." Miroku asked but started to drift off muttering to himself. 

"I got to admit Kagome-chan that is one powerful spell. I mean Inuyasha always finds a way to break the spell somehow. Inuyasha you should really stop squirming! Your human tonight and you could break your spine by doing that! INUYASHA!" Sango yelled.

Terrified by an angry Sango, Inuyasha stopped squirming and remained very still while cursing his human form. 

"Miroku-sama the answer to your question is that yes I am a miko and I put a subduing spell on him. All I have to do is utter one *special* word and Inuyasha would go crashing to the floor." Kagome answered worried about Inuyasha in whether or not that was too harsh on his human form.

"So you are a miko, Kagome-sama. I see now. You know Kagome-sama, you are a miko and I am a houshi so why don't we like get together and do something?" Miroku asked moving to Kagome's side in a flash. "Somewhere along the lines of bearing my child perhaps?"

"YOU LECH! GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF HER!" growled Inuyasha pouncing on Miroku.

"Hentai" muttered Sango as she proceeds to hit him on the head with her oversized boomerang.

Shippo walked into the room seeing Inuyasha having Kagome tightly around his arms and Miroku and Sango are practically on top of Miroku because she lost balance of hiraikotsu. Shippo may be a kid but he knows when his parents kick him out of the room are just like that before they actually do. Being the innocent little kid he is, just to make sure they want to have free time by themselves he asked them as if it was a natural thing happening among them everyday.

"Ah… if you guys are busy or need time by yourselves just say so coz if your not I would like to come in here and get the extra blanket over there." Shippo asked curiously but also cautiously incase he some how anger Inuyasha.

Everyone realized their positions and jumped a meter away from one another. The females of the group blushed furiously and Miroku only have a hint of a blush just like Inuyasha on his face. Inuyasha turned and looked at the extra blanket. And if looks could kill the blanket would be in shreds right now possibly just a pile of dust. 'Stupid blanket! Just had to get Kagome out of my arms!'

"Sure thing Shippo just go and get the blanket. In fact I think I would come with you back to bed." Kagome said reaching out for the blanket and signaling Shippo to come along as well. After that she went out of the room followed by Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha finally snapped out of his thoughts just said "Feh!" to no one and returned outside where he could watch the sun rise so that his would know when his powers would come back. 

The boat finally landed in the morning. Kagome stared at the beautiful vast land in front of her as a feeling of excitement course through her. Unable to contain it anymore she ran towards the castle which was barely visible from where she was. No doubt Shippo felt the same as he also jumped around Kagome. Sango and Miroku watched in amusement and not long after that they also joined in seeing Kagome is contagious. Inuyasha just "Feh!" but he also felt the excitement which was radiating from Kagome. Some how he just knew that life is going to be different with this girl around.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "I'm sorry my lady but the man your seeking for has left with who use to be our local miko and the kitsune baby that she looking after. Oh and there was also two more people who he left with. I think it was a man and a woman." A villager answered. 'Freaking woman! She looks just like Kagome-sama but I feel somewhat cold to be around her.'

            'NANI!! He LEFT! That Miroku and Sango must have gotten here then! I just got to this place and they LEFT! How could they?? Wait a minute…. Did he just say miko? As in female?? As in a WOMAN who could steal MY Inuyasha!' Kikyo thought, fuming inside as she rushed towards the port for the next boat back to the castle.

            "Don't even say thank you, what a rude woman!" muttered the village. 

**Note**

****

            Onegai my lovely people – REVIEWS!! Does that ring a bell somehow?? Coz if it doesn't I'll ring it for you, review please even if you think this isn't good tell me and I'll try to improve. 


	5. Chapter 5

**~*Dreaming Forever*~**

****

**Note: I'm back ppl and the great thing is that I finished the story BUT I might not finish posting up if I dun get enough reviews. If I do get enough reviews however I would be updating it every 2 days… so the choice is all up to you my fellow readers. I'm hoping 8+ reviews**

**Chapter 5**

****

            The group entered the castle gates. Some were cowering at the fact that *Kikyo* is back and others where just relieved at the fact that their prince Inuyasha is back. It true that no one would **ever admit that they love their prince even though he puts on a brave and tough front. However compared to his older brother they would definitely prefer Inuyasha over Seshoumaru who is cold-heart and would not hesitate to kill anyone. Since the prince is back they have to assign some servants to him. Not surprisingly every one of them rushed off to get Hojo who is now the favorite *volunteer* among the whole mob of servants when it came to serving the royal family and their friends- mainly the youkais and Kikyo. **

            "Ne, Inuyasha do you even know where we are going?? Are you sure you live here??" teased Kagome after she noticed Inuyasha looking around the courtyard a few times- okay a lot of times.

            "Feh! Of course I do wench! I was just wondering where all the servants have ran off to. I hope that Seshoumaru have not killed them all yet coz if he did then I would be the one out scouting for servants." Huffed Inuyasha while he stared at Kagome. 'Oh god! Shit! Kagome gets more and more beautiful every single time that I look at her. Now she's living in my castle…. hmmm I wonder what Kikyo would say when she sees her. She better not hurt her coz I would personally rip her to pieces if she even dares to touch **my Kagome! Shit! No, I can't be possessive, I can't be possessive…' Inuyasha thought over and over again until he was rudely interrupted. **

            "I should've known. A bastard like you would go and find **another woman which looks like your bitch. So what is she? Your personal bitch because you sick of the other one. Though I couldn't argue with you on that one… what's her name?? Kichi? Kikyu? No, no…. that's right Kikyo. Oh well now we would have two pathetic humans in the castle. So what's your name bitch?" said a very calm Seshoumaru. **

            "Bitch??! Excuse me but I don't know you! And it's impolite to go around calling everyone a bitch! In front of children no less!" yelled Kagome as she pointed to Shippo to emphasize her point. "You are just as bad as Inuyasha although he seems way better then you by FAR! I have a name and it's K-A-G-O-M-E-!"

            Slowly Seshoumaru advanced towards Kagome. His silence and cold attitude was driving Kagome insane. He stared at her and placed his hand on her chin. He continued to move his head forward until he was just a centimeter away from her lips. Inuyasha having finally registered what was is happening to Kagome after thinking how beautiful she is compared to Kikyo, was outraged at the sight before him. 

            "Get the fuck away from her you female!" screamed Inuyasha as he attempted to push Seshoumaru away but couldn't because he did not want to hurt Kagome whom has her head in his hand.

            "I admire your spunk woman. No one has ever dared to talk that way in my presence, I the great first prince of the Western Lands. Prince Seshoumaru. I admit you have courage but I can assure you now that I would make it hell for you to stay here just for being so rude to me. When it's time not even your spunk could help you." Whispered Seshoumaru as he slowly inched away from Kagome's red face and pushed Inuyasha's futile attempts away.

            "Lay a single hand on her Seshoumaru and I could swear that you would be dead the next minute. She is MINE and I would not allow other people threaten her life!" replied Inuyasha surprisingly calm as he was hugging Kagome and placing his body in front of her to protect her from what ever Seshoumaru is going to do. 

            'Inuyasha…' Kagome thought as she looked up to Inuyasha's determined face to Seshoumaru who does not show any emotions at all. She was disgusted at herself when their were two brothers fighting because one wanted her life to be hell and the other wants to protect her and all she could do is enjoy herself in Inuyasha's warm and comfortable arms. 

            "We'll see Inuyasha, we'll see." Seshoumaru said as he walked out of the courtyard and walked inside the building. Inuyasha shifted Kagome who was in his arms so that she could face him now. However he did not remove his arms as they still remain on her shoulder. 

            "Kagome, don't worry about what he said. I will protect you at all costs. You just make sure you enjoy yourself and look after Shippo. From now on I will look after you every needs, I'm going to personally assign a servant to you and every thing you want I will look after. Just enjoy yourself here in the castle…" Inuyasha whispered as he inched forward and also moving Kagome forward seeing she's not resisting. "…in the castle….. with me."

            Inuyasha's voice was thick with emotions as he and Kagome were finding it hard to breathe as their lips were slowly inching towards each other, oblivious to the fact that both Sango and Miroku are there with Shippo in between them. It just so happens that there is always some one who has a bad timing in moments like these. That person is who better then Hojo who just waltzed in the courtyard happy that Kikyo is gone and Inuyasha-sama is back.

            "Ah, Inuyasha-sama! Welcome home it's been so miserable while you were gone. How have you been? Did you find Shippo-sama…. Ah I see you have. Welcome back Shippo-sama, Miroku-sama, Sango-sama" chirped an overjoyed Hojo who was ignorant to the fact that Inuyasha and Kagome were about to kiss and now that they jumped apart both of them look like they could kill him. 

            'Damn it! How could I just lose control like that? Stay away from that woman and that would be the safest plan ever! Although kissing her is a good idea…. Guess I just have to do it after I made her fall in love with me just like how she made me fall in love with her in such a short time and without her noticing it too.' Inuyasha thought as he sneaked a glance at Kagome. 

            Kagome's face was red with embarrassment as her mind kept on repeating what could've happened if that servant had not interrupted them. 'Oh my god! I nearly kissed Inuyasha….. That's wrong this is all wrong. I'm not meant to be here with feelings towards Inuyasha. I'm a miko…. He is a youkai…. Youkai and miko do not mix… this is sooo wrong. If its soo wrong then why do I fell like… that… it's….right…' Kagome thought as she lost herself in space think and trying to make sense of her raging emotions inside. 

            'Gah! Kikyo! Wait…. That's not Kikyo…she's ….. She's beautiful….' Hojo thought as he stared at the very distressed Kagome. 

            "Ahem! Hojo prepare a room next to mine for Kagome-sama and arrange it so that Shippo's room is also somewhere near ours. Our luggage is outside. Have some one to inform mother and father that we are back with Shippo and a guest." Inuyasha said with the air of royalty and utmost command and control kind of atmosphere around him. "Kagome follow me and I would show you around the castle so you don't get lost but seeing that you're a human the chances of that are very slim."

            "I will remember thank you very much and you would be eating your words _Prince Inuyasha!" huffed Kagome as she turned her head the other way as if she is saying that she is defying him. With this action Inuyasha smirked at how easy Kagome is provoked and glad that she is once more back to her usual self instead of ignoring everyone around her just to think. _

            'Kagome…. What a beautiful name….' Hojo thought when he was out of their sight and walked up to the room near Inuyasha's room to prepare a room for Kagome and Shippo. 'I guess I would be hanging around Inuyasha-sama's room more often now. I wonder if he would let me be her personal servant…. She looks sooo much better then Kikyo yet she also looks very similar. One thing is for sure she is definitely way nicer then Kikyo for Inuyasha-sama and Miroku-sama AND Sango-sama to stand her. Maybe she would…' Hojo continued thinking with a dazed look on his face. 

            "They're back." A woman stated out as she stared out the window to the group that is in the courtyard. "Soon every thing will start as the wheel of fate starts turn once more."

            "Don't worry about it. I believe in these kids. I believe that they have the power, the strong minds to end what our ancestors have started." A man murmured as he walked up to the woman hugging her from the behind and also looks down at the people in the courtyard. 

            "They are our future and it's a future that I want to protect them from but they are also the only ones that could face and change what is ahead of us."


	6. Chapter 6

**~*Dreaming Forever*~**

**Note: you dun want to read my story?? If that is da case….. tell me ……….**

**Chapter 6**

****

            "Where is he?" muttered a very frustrated Kikyo. It has been 3 days already and only now did she arrive at the castle. Thanks to the villager she had missed her boat and it doesn't come very often so she had to wait a whole 3 days before actually getting back. Now she wants quality time with *her* prince. With this thought she went straight to her room and cleaned herself up to be *presentable* for Inuyasha. Satisfied with how she looks she goes off and looks for Inuyasha. Hours have gone by and she had checked everywhere for him and still she couldn't find him. She had practically searched the whole palace grounds and still there is no sign of Inuyasha. With a sigh of defeat she headed towards her last option. The place that if she went Inuyasha is bound to get angry. She headed towards Inuyasha's private Training Hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Oi! Can't you even throw properly? How do you expect me think that you would be able to protect and teach Shippo the right ways of fighting? And you call yourself a miko? I mean even Kikyo can do better then this!" shouted Inuyasha. Earlier this morning at breakfast, Kagome had challenged his skills as a fighter which would explain why they are in the Training Hall… his private Training Hall.

            "Well sorry! If I dun possess the speed and strength of a youkai!" retorted Kagome. Out of no where Inuyasha appeared and jumped in an attack towards her. Out of normal survival instinct she used her one advantage. Not accounting on the position that they would be in if some one was to walk in his training hall if they dared. 

            "OSUWARI!" Kagome yelled out. The force of gravity and the force of the spell dragged Inuyasha down but he did not go alone. In the last minute he grabs Kagome's legs when he fell. This however left them in a very compromising position. Inuyasha tripped Kagome so she is now flat on her back with Inuyasha's head lying a bit lower then her stomach and him between her legs. Shock was the first reaction from her which would also mean she gave no movement to show that she had acknowledged the position that she and Inuyasha were in. 

            "Kya~~~!" Screamed Kikyo when she entered the hall. The sight of *her* Inuyasha with another woman, a woman who looks like her too, just makes her want to kill. 

            "What are you doing with MY Inuyasha?" Screeched Kikyo. She rushed to Kagome in hopes of getting her away from Inuyasha but because of the spell Kagome's lower half which is flattened by Inuyasha was immobile, Kikyo's attempts were all failures. However she did succeed in hurting Kagome a lot and pissing Inuyasha off even more for hurting his Kagome. 

            "Get away from him you slut! I would not allow such a whore around my Inuyasha!"

            "Let go! Stop it! Who the hell are you? OUCH! That hurt!" Kagome screamed. Unable to bear the noise and the pain that Kikyo was inflicting on Kagome, once the spell was gone, Inuyasha swooped up Kagome in his arms and jumps out of harms way i.e. a LONG way away from Kikyo. 

            "What the fuck do you think your doing Kikyo!" barked Inuyasha as he hugged Kagome's still form and glaring a deadly glare at Kikyo. 

            'Inuyasha…… you're so confusing!' Kagome thought as she once again found herself in Inuyasha's arms. 'Oh sure… one minute you insulting me and now the next your protecting me. Gah! Inuyasha I'm a miko! Stop messing around with my emotions. I just… I just don't understand them. Maybe…..maybe it would be better if I don't see you for a while. I guess I would do that until I get my emotions in control. I am a miko….. a miko's fate is forever to live in solitude; one can not love another in that way. One can not discharge her duties. Most of all one can not mix with another race. Okay…. Inuyasha is not fully a youkai but he… I…. we….. just can't be. I have to remain unfeeling to anyone in such a way…. It's forbidden.' Kagome thought and the more she thought the more she got depressed. Inuyasha feeling her discomfort but thought it was just the fact that Kikyo was there hugged her even tighter and the feeling of protectiveness over her increased by ten fold.

            "How could you? How could you do this to me Inuyasha? You would betray me for this…this slut!" Kikyo said angrily while she is summoning a spell to kill Kagome. This goes unnoticed by the two of them as they are both too deep in thought to realize what Kikyo is doing. 

            "What do you mean betray you? I was never with you in the first place! Even if I was this is not betraying… I just don't want Kagome hurt or in taken away from me! It doesn't mean anything!" Inuyasha yelled back. The angrier he got the tighter he held on to Kagome also the fact that he got this uneasy feeling in his body that is screaming at him to run from Kikyo. 

            "Nothing….. I wouldn't call that nothing! You are so mean Inuyasha! You found yourself a replacement of me who looks exactly like me and when you got sick of me you are now throwing me away?" Kikyo yelled as tears ran down her face. 

            "Then I guess you wouldn't mind me killing myself… I can't have you I don't want to live to see your downfall with that slut" Kikyo whispered as she drew a knife out of no where and moved it to her throat. At an agonizing pace she slowly drew a tiny bit of blood waiting for some one to stop her. Inuyasha no matter how much he hates her, he didn't want to see her die. He let go of Kagome and dashed to Kikyo stopping her from drawing even more blood although it wasn't really necessary seeing that Kikyo wasn't really going to kill herself. 

            "Kikyo you don't have to do this. Don't you suicide as an answer for all your problems. I don't love you okay so stop bossing my life around." Inuyasha sighed as he got hold of Kikyo's hand before the knife went deeper into her throat. On the other hand, the fact that Inuyasha said it so softly Kagome couldn't hear what was going on. Her heart clutched at the sight before. Kikyo was hugging Inuyasha crying softly on his shoulder and Inuyasha …. He was holding her tenderly. 'I shouldn't be feeling pain…..there's nothing between me and Inuyasha. I don't like him. Then why am I feeling so lost and hurt if I don't like him. Gods no! Kami please lead me not in temptation. I … I have….no….. I always have loved Inuyasha. Please Kami help me forget about him, after all maybe what this Kikyo woman said was true. I am just a replacement for him.' 

            Too lost in thought Kagome did not notice the ball of energy heading her way. Inuyasha ripped himself away from Kikyo when he realized that she cast a spell to kill Kagome and with god like speed he ran to Kagome. Kikyo was by herself smiling smugly at her not yet succeed mission. She was happy that the copy of her is going to be gone and Inuyasha's heart would once more be with her. She watched in horror as Inuyasha shielded Kagome with his body. 

            Kagome watched the ball of energy heading towards her and she welcomed it. She had failed the gods by falling in love with a hanyou. She was meant to be pure. All emotions have to be out of her except the love of god and the love for the people in this world as brothers and sisters. But since her meeting with Inuyasha all of her rules and conducts have been thrown into havoc. The years of learning to be a miko and the rules she learnt to love have nearly all been broken since she met him. Now she has broken the most important one of them. She has fallen in love. With a person that she is not meant to also the person who does not love her back. 

            She watched in horror and disbelief as Inuyasha ran towards her and protected her from the spell. She watched as the emotions on Inuyasha's face flew by as he suffered the pain of a miko's spell and something which she does not understand. Relief was all over his face as she caught him falling. Unbelievable pain coursed through her body but not from physical pain but from the pain searing in her heart as Inuyasha lay in her arms.

            "Bitch! What have you done to Inuyasha? That wasn't meant for him it was for you!" Kikyo shrieked 

            Kagome paid no attention to her. She was kneeling down with Inuyasha in her arms. He was motionless. "Inuyasha! Don't you dare die Inuyasha! You hear me!" Kagome whispered loudly. 

            "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Do you mind houshi sama? I will appreciate it a lot if we just do what the king asked us with out you touching me!" huffed Sango as she walked several steps in front of Miroku. Miroku was behind her recovering from the slap that Sango had just moments ago inflicted on him. 

            "Awww come on Sango. We only needed to find Inuyasha and that guy goes no where except his training hall so why don't we have a little fun before that?" Miroku said as he advanced towards Sango with his hentai smile on his face. 

            "Don't even think about houshi sama!" Sango said as she lifted Hiraikotsu up preparing to whack Miroku. "We have a job to do and we WILL do it quickly!"

            "But Sango…"

            "INUYASHA!" screamed a very anguish voice.

            "Houshi sama!"

            "Let's go Sango. Lets just hope that nothing happened to Inuyasha and that it was just a very, very sad joke." Miroku said as he and Sango raced towards Inuyasha's personal training hall. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "No, Inuyasha, NO!!" screamed Kagome. Tears were now flowing like a rapid flood. She didn't care about it all she was worried about is that Inuyasha's heart beat was fading. She held him tightly against her rocking him gently while casting a recovery spell on him trying her best to save him. 

            'What have I done? Inuyasha shielded that bitch! No, that's not right! He's… he's only doing coz she's fragile and he doesn't care for her. That's right!' Kikyo thought as she continued to make up pathetic excuses as to why Inuyasha shielded her with his body. 

            "Ka... go... me..." Inuyasha mumbled. At that Kagome's head went up with a hopeful look on her face. Her hope however was dashed away. He was hurt and was unconscious but on top of that he was having nightmares. Fresh tears went down her face at the thought that Inuyasha is suffering more just because of her. 

            At this moment Miroku and Sango burst in the room. Kikyo freaked as she thought there were more people here to hurt her so she ran out of the window but unfortunately didn't die seeing she "flew" down. Miroku and Sango stared at the couple in front of them. They were shock beyond words that Inuyasha could be so badly wounded by Kikyo. However seeing the situation in hand, they immediately started barking orders to the servants who were near enough. Soon enough there was a healer in the room and a stretcher. They placed Inuyasha on the stretcher and lifted him to his room. Kagome went along too seeing that she was also casting a recovery spell on Inuyasha but also the fact that Inuyasha wouldn't let her hand go. 

            It was well after midnight and Kagome was lying on Inuyasha's bed next to him with hand entwined. It was hours ago when the healers gave up on Inuyasha. It was a miko who cast the spell and according to the rules if the victim was a youkai he was bound to die. A few hours ago the king and queen came but they did not say long for the queen was in too much distress at the sight of her son lying in bed motionless. Now Kagome is still healing him. She refuses to believe that he is going to die. It has been more than 6 hours and she is still casting the recovery spell.

            "Inuyasha. Please come back to me." whimpered Kagome. She was very exhausted from the amount of energy she used today. She stared at his face which was sweating a lot from whatever nightmare he keeps having. Yet he shows no sign of recovery. With her last breath Kagome used the last ounce of her energy.

            "Inuyasha…." Whispered Kagome as she fainted on his shoulder. 


	7. Chapter 7

**~*Dreaming Forever*~**

**Chapter 7**

****

            Sunlight filled the room as a person on the bed stirred awake. His eyes fluttered open as he stared down to the extra weight on his chest. Warmth filled his heart as she watched Kagome slept beside him on the bed resting. He could hardly remember the events before he fell unconscious. All he remembers is that surprisingly enough he never felt better. With Kagome here with him only makes things better. 'I could get use to waking up next to her.' His hand moved itself against is will and started feeling Kagome's soft and silky hair. 'She seems so peacefully … so relaxed….wait a sec she's TOO RELAXED!' Inuyasha thought as he lifted her up so that he could see her face. It was more pale then usual and her breathing was slow and shallow. Fear course right though his body at the thought that she is hurt and in pain. 'Why … why does this always have to happen to us? Damn that Kikyo to HELL I swear I would hunt you down and make you PAY!' Inuyasha thought angrily while clutching Kagome's still body against him. 

            "GUARDS!" Inuyasha screamed. At this point he didn't care whether or not he would wake her up. In fact it would've been better for his sanity if she did wake up because all he knows now is that she is unconscious and possibly slipping from him. At his call 2 men came inside his room. Both were surprised that their prince was up and looking better then ever rather then sickly and have not long till his death as the court physicians have said. 

            "Your highness... you're up" a guard stuttered. "The king and queen must be informed this instant!" he said about to leave Inuyasha's room. 

            "Stop where you are you dimwit! I didn't call you here so that you could run off to who knows where! I want the best physicians here right now I want the witches I want the mikos I don't care who I just want everyone who can heal right now right here! Kagome is hurt and if she is not heal I will have the head of you two!" Inuyasha angrily informed them when the guards were acting like idiots. 

At the prince orders they ordered everyone who can heal in the castle. However none of them can heal her. It was as if she chose not to wake. A night has gone by and no sign of Kagome waking up anytime soon. His parents tried their best to persuade Inuyasha to rest after all he did just wake up but Inuyasha was stubborn there was never a minute where he was not by her side and pleading her to wake up so that he could see her beautiful eyes again. Never before have had his family ever seen Inuyasha like this. It was as if Inuyasha has chosen his mate only to lose her again. His parents' grief for him and even Sesshoumaru who doesn't care about his brother felt for him. The pain of coming close to losing a mate that doesn't know she was your mate was something that he has experienced himself. It was something that he would rather not feel again if he could help it. 

Another day has passed and still no sign of recovery. They have sent for Kaede and Souta before so that maybe they would be able to get Kagome to wake up. During this time Inuyasha refuse to sleep and eat or talk to anyone. He refused to do anything but to stare at Kagome and mumble words to her. Sango and Miroku had comforted each other and surprisingly enough Miroku never once tried to feel Sango up. They would often go and sit next to Kagome and silently will her to wake up but never once did it happen. This time Inuyasha did talk to them which gave them a bit of hope that one of them is going to be normal again. 

"Miroku do me a favor … hunt Kikyo down. I want her dead but I want to be the one to kill her. I would've gone and done so myself if Kagome wasn't in this state. She needs me here to do this for her and if we don't survive … make sure you kill Kikyo for me" Inuyasha said softly his voice haggard from constantly talking to Kagome. 

"What do you mean that if you don't survive? I would gladly hunt down that bitch for you. I don't understand Inuyasha you talk like that you might die." Miroku asked confused. 

"He is about to do what no one dares to do. He is going to the blood ritual aren't you Inuyasha?" the three people in the room turned their heads to see Kaede standing there with Shippo and Souta. 

"Inuyasha you can't mean that you are going to try that! It's just a legend plus it was a full youkai who did it!" Miroku cried in outrage. 

"I … I don't care anymore! I feel it! I feel her getting weaker by the minute. She's calling for me! I could feel it! I… I don't want to lose her. She is all I have. And this is my last resort. I … I haven't asked her yet… I … I haven't told her yet." Inuyasha said softly. He was crying he didn't care anymore. Never once has he cried in his life but now all he cares is Kagome.

The others stood there shocked to see Inuyasha crying softly while caressing Kagome's face. It was then they all decided to respect Inuyasha's wishes. Slowly they all went out the door with a new task in hand. To find Kikyo and to bring her back to face her judgment. 'I hope you do it right Inuyasha. This isn't something that can be taken lightly. It is just a legend. A legend where there was once a youkai who fell in love with a mortal woman. She was getting weaker and weaker. Her body started to stop functioning properly from her illness and because of his love to her, he shared his blood. It was said that he did it right and the blood transferred was enough to let her live and her body started recovering and in no time she was back up to her feet. It was said that she lived as long as he did because as long as the blood inside him was alive she would live for youkai blood is stronger then her human blood. It was also said that they shared a bond so strong after that they could just read each others souls. But there is also a different version where they both died. She died because she didn't accept the blood and he died because he took her blood which carried her illness. I sure hope you know what your doing Inuyasha' Miroku thought walking down the hall toward the throne room. 

Under the King's orders all of his men were to search his lands for a miko called Kikyo. Everyone in the village who dares hides her from the Crown would be charged with treason and death to the family to does it. All this happened while Inuyasha was in his room sliding Kagome's shirt down until her shoulders were bare. He turned her around so that her back was facing him. Muttering apologies to her that it is going to hurt her he bit down gently on her back so that his teeth as not pierced her skin yet. He slowly traced his mark on her right shoulder. It was a mark that told everyone that she belongs to him and him only but if she was to wake up and reject him… he would rather die then be without her.  

Gently he bit down on her. Blood began to slowly appear. He traced the mark that he made on her and now all you could see was a bloody mess. He bit down on his lips, his blood was quickly appearing. With swift movement he traced the mark all over again and over again until his blood there was dominating hers. The mark started to pulse as it embedded away Inuyasha's powers. He's claws started changing to human nails and his ears changed to human ears. Kagome on the other hand was glowing faintly as her miko powers and the youkai magic mixed together. Several minutes which seems like hours past and yet no sign of recovery. Slowly a tinge of warmth grew at her heart and spread like wild fire to the rest of her body. Inuyasha grinned at the results proud that he was able to perform such a sacred ritual. Weariness grew as he succumbed to sleep. 

And sleep they did. For the next 3 days they both slept no matter how hard other people tried to wake them up. Miroku and gang already came back with no sign whatsoever to where Kikyo is. If it wasn't for Miroku and Kaede the rest of the people in the castle would've believed that both of them were dead. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            'Mwhahahaha those dimwits will never find out where I am!' Kikyo thought while going back to the cave where she has been hiding out when the troops were searching for her. It has been a week and no one even came close in finding her. She is being to think that no one will be able to find her at all because she is just too good for them. Entering the dark cave she noticed that something was out of place. There was something that she couldn't put her finger on it. Ignoring this feeling she moved towards her bedding. 

            Golden eyes lit up like lamps in this dark cold cave. "Inuyasha!" Kikyo said surprised. Last time she heard was that he was lying in his bed recovering from her attack. 

            "Never, mistaken me for that, godforsaken mutt! I Sesshoumaru will not allow anyone degrade me to that level!" Sesshoumaru said approaching Kikyo menacing. 

            "Sesshoumaru-sama what are you doing here?" stuttered Kikyo nervously. 

            "You have attacked my brother not that I care much but first thing is that you failed to kill him. If you had killed him I will still kill you in return for that is the loyalty to the family. You attacked him and he lives. You threatened his chosen mate and only I Sesshoumaru should be able to do that for she is under my protection as well. For all you sins against my family I will kill you." Sesshoumaru stated calmly as if that was stating out the type of weather it was. 

            "You… you can't hurt me! I'm a miko! I will kill you!" Kikyo screeched as panic washed over her when she looked up to see the cold menacing glare of Sesshoumaru's.

            "Is that so … wrench." He didn't even finish talking when he had Kikyo pinned up against the wall. Her hands where held up high above her and her blood circulation at her wrist was nearly cut off from Sesshoumaru's hold. Lifting a hand up from its previous position he bought it down to her face. 

            "Hmm… people say the worst thing that could happen to a woman was to have her faced scarred. I wondering if that is true?" His claws pressed against her face as she whimpered in fear. It dug into her face drawing claw marks all over her face leaving a bloody trail. 

            "You BASTARD!" Kikyo managed to scream and spat in Sesshoumaru's face. That was the biggest mistake in her life. No one messes with pretty boy's face. Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed red then with out a second thought he ripped her up in half. Blood clattered everywhere. He walked out of the cave as if nothing had happened. 

            Sesshoumaru stared at his hands. It was true that he was a murder but the stench of blood irked him to no end. Turning without warning he walked towards the river hoping to get rid of the smell of that wrench's blood. He scrubbed and he scrubbed but still no use. With a sigh of defeat he got up prepared to leave and go back in being the cold hearted prince in the castle. A tug on his pant's made him look down at who dares to touch him. 

            His eyes met flower petals in a very small hand. Standing right next to him was a little ragged girl who can't be older then ten staring up to him with innocent eyes. 

            "It will make your hands smell nice sir"

            "Why would you care?"

            "Because I believe that you need help" the girl smiled up at him. 

            "What is your name little girl?"

            "Rin."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Birds were chirping outside and kids where laughing. Up in a room two figures started to move. A hanyou and a miko. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and immediately shut them again from the sun rays that were shining though the room. She was all warm and energized and had an arm around her. Her mind did a retake and opened her eyes to see that there really was an arm around her waist which was attached to a certain silver haired man. Leaning her head down to his chest she listened to his heart beat and filled with joy as it was beating steady. 

            Certain that he was still asleep, she played with his silky mane with her hand while her head was still on his chest. Of course with her head down she didn't notice the soft blush that crept up on Inuyasha's face. Her wondering hands eventually made up his face and she slow traced invisible trails along. Her eyes memorized every single detail and since he was so adorable she couldn't resist in kissing him on the cheek. Needless to say Inuyasha being fully awake turned so that she would be kissing him full on the lips. At first she was taken by surprise but it didn't take long for her to register what was happening. After their long and heated kiss they stared into each other's eyes not daring to move incase they break the moment. Eventually it was Kagome who broke it by speaking. 

            "You were awake the whole time!" she accused. 

            "Well I never said I was asleep." Inuyasha grinned. This only succeeds in making her more embarrassed and frustrated at him. She pushed away from him but fail because Inuyasha was the stronger one out of them and he just pulled her tighter to him. 

            "Let me go!"

            "No can do." 

            "Why not?"

            "Because you're mine. You're mine for now and forever. No matter what you try to do or how much you hate me, I will always be by your side protecting you and loving you." Inuyasha said seriously and softly, he was tense from nervousness that she might reject him. The thought of her rejecting him hurt a lot but if that is what she wants Inuyasha will respect it and do exactly what he said only he will be doing it on the sidelines. 

            Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. After all she said and done he still loves her and want her. She hugged him as tight as she could while bawling her eyes out on him. Inuyasha being Inuyasha took this the wrong way and mentally bashed himself for saying it and making her cry. 

            "Look Kagome I'm sorry, If I –" he was cut off by a very determined kiss from Kagome. After ages they parted and held each other in a comfortable embrace. 

            "I love you, Inuyasha" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha's heart filled with joy as he crushed Kagome to his side once again. 

            "I love you so much Kagome." He whispered back to her eyes. Then reverting back to his usual arrogant tone he said, "Which is just as well too cause I have already marked you as mine, bitch."

            Normally Kagome would be offended but under these circumstances and the look in his eyes she let it pass. 'Marked me? What is he talking about? Oh my god! He didn't!' 

            "Inuyasha no HENTAI! How could you?!" she screeched while slapping him silly. Inuyasha getting fed up with the slapping grab her hand and stare at her blushing face. 

            "How could I what bitch? I only made a blood mark on your shoulder to prove that you are mine."

            "Oh" Kagome replied, her face was already all red from embarrassment for even thinking such things about Inuyasha. 

            "Unless… you thought I marked you *that* way didn't you?" he got no reply but smirked when he saw Kagome's face blushed several shades of red. 

            "I was not!" 

            "Oh yeah you were. I'm sorry I *forgot* to mark you *that* way but I didn't have the heart to mark you *that* way without you being awake. I want you to feel. Every. Single. Movement. Now that you're awake…" he said with mischief dancing in his eyes. Kagome was too embarrassed to manage an intelligent reply as she was only able to blush to another different shade of red. Without warning, Inuyasha flipped her over and Kagome squealed in surprise at the sudden movement. 

**The end*^^***

**A/N: its complete!!! So how about some reviews people.?**


End file.
